Aya Tsuji
|ja_kanji = 辻 彩 |birthname = |namesake = |stand = Cinderella |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = Before Summer, 1999''Chapter 377: "Kira Yoshikage's New Life (2) pp 1'' |gender = Female |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = Japanese |hair = Blonde ( , Anime) |eyes = Gold ( ) Blue (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Manager |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 348 Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 364 Sheer Heart Attack (11) |animedebut = Episode 94 Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella |gamedebut = Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = (Anime) (Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is a minor character featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Aya features centrally in the arc Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella and in a key role at the finale of Sheer Heart Attack. She is the manager of and sole aesthetician in the Cinderella beauty salon. Appearance Aya is a woman of average to above-average height and slim build. Of fine features, she wears her light hair in an arrangement between a slight beehive and a ponytail; her bangs divided in two, in a clean arch reaching cheek level. Her dark eyebrows rest high on her forehead. She wears a pink dress with a thick corset belt at her waist, two smaller belts buckled around it. Personality Aya owns and runs a beauty salon in Morioh, with many qualifications in her profession. At heart she is a romantic, expressing her aspiration to be like the fairy godmother in Cinderella. However, she is strict on her beliefs and duties as a "fairy godmother" and feels that people who wish to change must show dedication, as shown when she was disappointed Yukako broke her promise to wear lipstick every 30 minutes to improve her love luck, saying Yukako wasn't dedicated enough to find her love and shouldn't have underestimated her luck, even willing to have Yukako lose her fingerprints and eyes forever as punishment. However, she is just as capable of recognizing someone's worth, as shown when she recognizes Koichi's love for Yukako and agrees to give her back her face, because she didn't want to involve or harm Koichi, who was an innocent person, in the mess. She seems to be a good businesswoman, who at the same time really wants to help people to find love (including Yukako Yamagishi). She rarely loses her cool even during life threatening situations, as shown when Yukako attacked and threatened to kill her after her face began falling off. It is shown that she dislikes those who force her to use her Stand's abilities for selfish purposes, in her last words to Koichi Hirose. On a side note, she seems to like beautiful people as she seemed to enjoy looking at Yukako's face and examining her body. She ends many of her sentences with a sighing. Abilities Aya's Stand is Cinderella, able to change a person's appearance in part or in total (normally in a beautifying way), either temporarily and conditionally, or permanently. Synopsis History Aya Tsuji is a talented aesthetician who won her cosmetic certificate in England, inspired by Cinderella´s story, and won many cosmetic contests around the world. She opens a beauty salon called Cinderella in Morioh and, with her Stand Cinderella, helps women to bring love. Diamond Is Unbreakable Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella Aya is introduced as a cosmetologist that helps women be loved by the person they love. Yukako Yamagishi, depressed that Koichi Hirose isn't interested in her, seeks the help of Aya to get a new face so that she will be able to charm Koichi. Aya claims that she will need to change Yukako's whole body to catch love, and to maintain the change she will need to use a lipstick every 30 minutes. Yukako discovers that Aya's ability comes from a Stand, but agrees nonetheless. Yukako, however, doesn't use the lipstick and has her face deformed as a result. Furious, Yukako returns to the salon to attack her, but Aya gives her the chance to restore her face if she can correctly identify her face among dozens of faces Cinderella has copied. Secretly, none of the faces are actually Yukako's. Suddenly, Koichi enters the shop after following Yukako and Yukako asks him to choose which face is hers, not caring which one he chooses in the end. Impressed by Koichi's genuine care for Yukako and willingness to go blind in exchange for picking the wrong face, Aya restores Yukako's appearance and smiles, knowing that she found love and found a man who would give her true love. Sheer Heart Attack Aya appears again after Josuke Higashikata's attempts to find Yoshikage Kira. Kira attacks Kosaku Kawajiri and drags him toward her store. He kills the man and forces her to switch their faces. The group finds a wounded Aya, turned into into a bomb by Killer Queen, and she explodes after telling them that she switched his face out. Gallery Manga= AyaTsuji.jpg|Aya showing her products Cinderella Salon.png|Aya Tsuji's fashion boutique named after her Stand Chapter_349.jpg|Chapter 349 cover; working with her Stand Cinderella on Yukako Aya1.png Aya2.png|On phone Aya3.png Aya4fullbody.png Aya5.png Aya6.png Ayawithstand.png|Using her Stand ayadeath.jpg|Aya Tsuji's death |-| Anime= Aya first.png|Aya's initial appearance. Aya look on Yukako.png|Aya inspects Yukako's face. Aya explains her practice.png|Aya explains her high-tech esthetician equipment. Aya calls out Cinderella.png|Aya prepares to enhance Yukako's beauty. Aya explains her favorite book.png|Aya explains her favorite story, Cinderella. Yukako attacks Aya anime.png|Being attacked by Yukako. Aya explains her Stand.png|Aya comparing herself to the fairy godmother in Cinderella. Yukako's happily ever after.png|Proud of her accomplishment in helping Yukako and Koichi fall in love. The Morioh Warriors.png|Aya and the other warriors of Morioh. Aya lies dying.png|Aya lies dying in a pool of blood after Yoshikage Kira's attack. Aya's death.png|Aya Tsugi's death, exploding from Killer Queen's bomb. Aya_glimpse.png|Aya featured in the second opening, chase. SpiritsGreatDays.png|Aya (with other deceased Morioh citizens) featured in the third opening, Great Days. TsujiAya KeyArt.png|Aya's Key art. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Allies Category:Deceased Characters